The Keeper and Guardian of Life
by Jetainia
Summary: Part 3 of the Keepers and Guardians series. The third prophecy, the Lost Prophecy, one never known and yet it still came to pass.


A third prophecy had been made after those of the Keepers and Guardians of Death and Time, only this time there was no one around to hear it. It became the Lost Prophecy, none knew its contents and none knew its existence. Fate knew however and Fate would always make sure the path was followed.

A colony had risen up in the 51st century, a colony of time travellers. They called themselves the Time Agents. One of these was important to Fate and to Life, thus the wheels were set into motion and the Lost Prophecy brought into play.

Three trials the one chosen would face and if passed, the one chosen would become a Keeper and Guardian just as those for Death and Time had.

The first trial, that of death by foe. Dying so that others may live and being granted more time by a temporary Guardian. A battle fought and won even though there had been only the slightest sliver of hope. A test of courage.

The second trial, that of the unknown. Seeking answers and friends without pause, never stopping until completing an important task. A test of determination.

The third trial, that of obedience. Knowing when it is time for a soul to leave and allowing them to go. Obeying the other half of Life, the other side of the coin. A test of cooperation.

The test of courage was passed when a man gave his life fighting off Daleks and a woman brought him life.

The test of determination was passed when the man chased after friends and never giving up hope.

The test of cooperation was passed when an irate Keeper and Guardian descended and scolded the man for breaking the rules.

The Keeper and Guardian of Life was born.

Captain Jack Harkness knew the man bearing down upon him, he had met the small man while travelling with the Doctor. He also knew that he was in big trouble for what Torchwood had been doing with the glove. Information had flooded his mind and he now also knew that Harry was the Keeper and Guardian of the other half of his Constant. There could never be Death without Life and vice versa after all.

"Harkness! You are breaking the rules!" came the loud yell as a short man in a green cloak stormed down the alley.

His team looked at him in confusion, Suzie with the resurrection glove still under the man's head. He motioned for them to back down and met Harry halfway. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I am here because you," Harry poked Jack in the chest, "are breaking all the rules and won't let these souls go peacefully! You just keep calling them back, what did they ever do to deserve being brought back by an inferior _device_? You can't just play around with Death and Life however you please! I will not allow it anymore."

"Harry," a shadow detached itself from the alley's walls and stared at Jack.

Harry turned to the Doctor and demanded, "What? He is messing around with my Constant and you think I shouldn't yell at him a little bit for doing so?"

"Perhaps you should take a closer look at our friend, I don't think he'll be messing around with your Construct again. After all, his Construct and yours are irrevocably linked."

Gaping occurred as Harry stared at the Keeper and Guardian of Time before slowly turning his head around to examine Jack. Jack smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

"Fix this," Harry hissed at him as he gestured to his Jack's team watching them with confusion and interest. "I need a drink, coming Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned, "Of course, I can't very well let you have all the fun."

The two Keepers and Guardians vanished and Jack groaned as he turned to face his team. "Alright, pack up, we're moving out and as soon as we get to base that glove is going into deep storage. We are never using it again, you hear me?"

They were drinking Ianto's coffee and talking about their Constants when it happened. A disturbance rippled through Life and Death and the two Keepers stiffened as one. Sightless eyes turned to the face the direction it was coming from and a location found.

"What is it?" the Keeper and Guardian of Time asked.

"Unauthorised resurrection," the Keepers and Guardians of Death and Life replied before leaving to deal with their problem. The Doctor sighed and sipped his coffee, resurrection had nothing to do with his Constant, he would wait for the others to return and they could resume their conversation.

They saw Suzie kneeling by the head of a woman, glove on her hand as she talked to the soul desperately trying to leave. There was a blade next to her and Jack connected the dots as disappointment spread through him. The pursuit of science was one thing but when a person was willing to kill simply to create more test subjects, it went too far.

Especially now he was the Keeper and Guardian of Life.

"You must stop this. Gertrude Banks, daughter of Liam Banks wishes to be free. Why do you keep her here against her will?"

Suzie started at the words Harry had spoken, she had not noticed them arrive. She stumbled back quickly producing a gun from somewhere and pointing it at them. "Stay where you are."

"Why, Suzie? Why are doing this, why did you kill that girl?"

"Because it was the only way to make progress, Jack! The more I use the glove, the longer I can keep them alive and then I'll be able to bring them back for good. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"Please stop, Suzie," Jack implored. "We can't allow you to keep doing this."

"I won't let you stop me," Suzie growled before shooting Jack and Harry in their heads. Jack feel down as Harry simply looked at the murderer amused.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to kill me, love." Harry smiled, "Oi Jack, get up off the ground, who knows what germs are laying around there."

Jack groaned as Harry nudged him with his foot. "I'm getting there, being shot hurts you know."

"No I don't, I've never been shot, now get up."

Suzie stared at them, her world crumbling down around her. She had just shot Jack Harkness in the middle of his forehead and he was still alive. Her other shot hadn't even damaged the other man that she recognised from the alley a few days ago. It would appear there was no use for her anymore, she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Harry noticed what she was doing just a little bit too late and leapt forward to catch her as her body slumped towards the ground. "Suzie Costello, daughter of Eileen Costello, I am sorry it came to this."

Harry gathered up her soul as Jack handed him Gertrude's and sent them both to the realm of his Constant. They would be safe and happy there until Life gave them another chance.

"We need coffee," Jack announced and Harry nodded. Together they made their way back to the Torchwood hub and Ianto's coffee where the Doctor was surely waiting for them.


End file.
